


feels good.

by judesrivers



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, its one of those days, john’s a cute bottom, paul’s topping in this one, very cute, very needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judesrivers/pseuds/judesrivers
Summary: that good-good sex is what john needs. paul is there to provide it.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not incredibly skilled at writing bottom!john since i’m a bottom paul slut, but y’know here’s a belated birthday drabble where john gets railed instead! thanks for reading.

John released a threshold of breathless pleasurable whimpers, while his fingers dug harshly into the sheets. His head tilted backwards against the pillow, while his milky brown eyes fluttered explicitly up at his boyfriend. Gripping his waist — was two delicate guitarist hands, the hands of the one and only Paul McCartney. Casually Paul shifted his hips to a minimum distance before, jabbing them roughly into John’s ass, cashing off a twiddling groan from the depths of his throat.

Paul clenched his teeth, while snaking his hands from John waist down towards his legs. Determined, he began grasping onto his thighs with a rather tight grip, tight enough to leave something suspicious there, unless John takes the damning opportunity of wearing one of his infamous drainpipes. Paul continued the very same action he did earlier, this time heaving John’s two trembling legs up and over his shoulders.

John let his eyes watch Paul’s movements, and figured this would be a relevant time to reach down, wrapping his hands around his dick. Giving it a couple of firm jerks, biting down his bottom lip while his eyes glistened with pleasure. Simultaneously jerking it as Paul began to put in a significant thrusts into him.

John grabbed at the edge of the bed, with his hands clutching onto it for life. While dropping his mouth open to release a tirade of moans that sent electricity up Paul’s spine, and it didn't help that the echoing sounds of the younger’s moans soothed John’s arousal.

John began to tremble all over, as his own jerking plus Paul’s merciless thrusting began to take over his state of mind. His chest heaved, and he closed his eyes serriedly while inkling a twitch in his hand, so he opened his closed eyes. Trying to form up coherent words, words that Paul can possibly understand. "I’m - I’m-" John was only stuck on the _I’m_ , already feeling spurts of cum leaving out his member.

Paul persistently rode John’s orgasm off, continuing to thrust into him while gripping onto the older’s thighs. It caused an overstimulating feeling of pleasure to catch John in the headlights, although it was close to finishing. Paul was head over heels of exploding, feeling the blood rush quickly through his veins while his hips burnt with the fast movement, he had then leaned down and peppered kisses up John’s collarbone and neck. Leaving the man underneath him to smile ever so slightly during the second half of the intercourse.

"I love you," Paul whispered breathlessly in John’s ear, getting a quick response back from his lover while the older ran his hands up Paul’s back, deliberately digging his nails into his skin. "I love you more." John’s breath hitched, his legs pressed against Paul’s waist, all the while the younger began to spill everything precious inside of him.

Paul groaned as he began transiently trembling above John, after awhile he lifted his head up to affectionately smash their lips together.

John had gingerly kissed back, with the two giggling happily afterwards with no care in the world.

•••


End file.
